


By Virtue Of

by jvo_taiski



Series: Universal Constant [3]
Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Curly Shepard is a whore, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Sexual Content, headcanons, the rice purity test
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvo_taiski/pseuds/jvo_taiski
Summary: Test your innocence, they said.It’ll be fun, they said.“I’m sorry, but your score iswhat?” Ponyboy splutters, and Curly looks up from the sheet of paper to grin sheepishly at his boyfriend.AKA 100 things you really did not need to know about Curly’s personal life.
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Curly Shepard, Tim Shepard/Dallas Winston (implied)
Series: Universal Constant [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	By Virtue Of

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven’t heard of the Rice Purity test before: it’s a 100-question survey that essentially ranks your innocence on a scale of 0-100, where 100 is the purest. to get a better idea, you can do it yourself by clicking on [this link](http://ricepuritytest.com/). (and you’d better appreciate my efforts googling basic html for that to work)  
> a few of the questions are modified to suit the times better (e.g. texts --> notes) and they’re doing it on paper instead of a computer. attitudes towards sex in general are closer to what they are in the present day.  
> I just thought it would be hilarious because Curly would have the lowest fucking score, and c’mon, Ponyboy’s no angel either. enjoy!  
> Warnings:  
> \- Brief mentions of underage—not explicit (and they’re 19 and 20 respectively, in this)  
> \- Drinking & drugs  
> \- Rated mature (and it’s about an innocence test lmao) so expect gratuitous swearing and sexual content. Idk if it should have been rated explicit bc even though I've only been on this hellhole site for half a year I've already been desensitised, but I really don't think it's too bad in this case

“I’m sorry, your score is _what?_ ” Ponyboy splutters, and Curly looks up from the sheet of paper to grin sheepishly at his boyfriend.

“Sixteen.”

“Jesus. Sweet fuck. I’m dating a criminal and a pervert. You’re sure you’ve counted it right?”

“Hey!” complains Curly. “Of course I’m damn sure, I’m not that dumb. And c’mon, Baby Curtis, why are you actin’ surprised? You knew exactly what you signed up for.”

Pony puts his own sheet of paper down and honestly, no—he doesn’t look surprised. But he _does_ look curious and— “We’re going through the damn test. Together.”

“You sure you can handle it, Curtis? You’re not gonna hate me by the end of this?”

“Curls, you burned a hole in my hand once. So unless there’s something you _really_ don’t want me to know—”

“Nah, it’s all cool—”

“—like _bestiality_ or something—”

“ _No,_ goddamn it—fine. But you’ve gotta answer honestly as well.”

“Deal.”

  1. _**Held hands romantically? [x]**_
  2. _**Been on a date? [x]**_
  3. _**Been in a relationship? [x]**_



It’s funny, the way Curly’s never had a relationship lasting longer than half a year until Ponyboy. He’s tried it, sure, but they never seemed to work out for him. Tim says it’s because he’s an asshole and Curly can’t say that he’s wrong.

But _Ponyboy._

[“C’mon, these ones are obvious—” whines Curly.

“Yeah, but I bet you wouldn’t have done any of them if you hadn’t decided you liked me.”

“Bullshit, Curtis, I’ve been on more dates than you.”

“It ain’t a date if you’re not wantin’ a relationship, that’s a one-night stand.”

Curly scowls.]

  1. **_Danced without leaving room for Jesus? [x]_**



Party music, and a girl twisting and jumping in front of him. The smell of cheap booze, and cheap perfume.

Later, Ponyboy, and the Stones on full blast in the Curtis house. Ponyboy’s warm and laughing against his front and not for the first time, Curly’s grateful that Angela taught him how to dance.

[“Cute,” Curly snickers. “But I’ve always got room for Jesus.”

Ponyboy snorts so violently he blocks his own nose.]

  1. _**Kissed a non-family member? [x]**_
  2. _**Kissed a non-family member on the lips? [x]**_



Curly’s first kiss is in third grade, when he asks Jessica Adams _could he please kiss her_ , back when he used to have manners. He’s young enough to have a vague awareness that kissing is something that grownups do, but he’s never kissed anyone before, not even his mama.

It’s wet. That’s how he’d describe it.

[“Was your first kiss Carlson?”

“Yeah. I couldn’t make heads or tails of what I was s’posed to be doing.”

Curly snickers. “Girl’s got the patience of a saint.”]

  1. **_French kissed? [x]_**
  2. **_French kissed in public? [x]_**



When Curly was little, the thought of sticking his tongue into someone else’s mouth was simultaneously gross and fascinating. He used to think a girl’s spit would taste different, maybe like candy. It’s still a little weird to think about objectively but hey, if it feels good it feels good, and by now, Curly’s had his tongue in _much_ worse places than a mouth.

  1. _**Kissed on the neck? [x]**_
  2. _**Kissed horizontally? [x]**_
  3. _**Given or received a hickey? [x]**_



There’s something very satisfying about walking around with a giant fucking hickey on his neck. It’s funny, the way it makes people stare and pensioners glare, as if it’s any of their business what goes on in Curly’s personal life. And honestly? Curly considers anything that pisses off old people a job well done.

  1. **_Kissed or been kissed on the breast? [x]_**
  2. **_Kissed someone below the belt? [x]_**



Although, there’s something even more satisfying about having a hickey where nobody can see it. Curly doesn’t know exactly what it is, but he’s inexplicably smug when Soda’s glaring at him and he _doesn’t fucking know_ that his precious baby brother left a mark on the inside of Curly’s thigh.

Yeah, he’s petty, sue him.

  1. _**Kissed for more than two hours consecutively? [x]**_



Curly likes sex just as much as the next guy but there’s something heady about just making out for hours on end. It’s the slow anticipation. The intimacy. Hell, even the act itself—he gets lost when his lips are locked to someone else’s, and when all his focus is narrowed to hands and mouths, moving together.

It’s like a dance. Simple. Instinctive. And soothing, even when he’s rutting up against his partner like an animal.

Sometimes, he doesn’t even mind when it doesn’t get any further than that because the numb, tingly high of being well-kissed is one of a kind.

  1. **_Played a game involving stripping? [x]_**



“Full house.”

“ _Shit.”_

Curly tosses his cards on the floor and he’s half-tempted to smack Williamson’s shit-eating grin off his face but Cleona and Darcey are giggling at him from the side.

“Pants down, Shepard,” Cleona says sweetly. _This wasn’t the plan._ She’s shirtless but otherwise fully dressed, and Curly’s been drooling over the way the blue lace on her bra hugs her small tits for the better part of the evening and _she wasn’t supposed to know how to play poker._

Maybe he should’ve listened to Tim and accepted that he’s shit at card games, because right now, he’s the only one even close to naked. Ponyboy, the damn cheat, only has one sock off and even _Owen_ ’s only missing a shirt.

(Curly hasn’t quite figured out the reason he’s so disappointed that the boys aren’t in various stages of undress either.)

“You wanna take ‘em off for me, doll?” Curly winks at Cleona.

She scoffs, and Curly’s too drunk to take it personally. “Ew, no.”

“C’mon, don’t be shy,” grins Owen.

And, if there’s one thing that Curly isn’t, it’s shy. He’s not even a bit abashed when he whips his underwear off and waves it around in one hand, and he howls with laughter when he’s met with screams.

[Ponyboy shudders. “Never again.”

“C’mon, Baby Curtis, you enjoyed it!”

“Curly, I was _fourteen._ As a homosexual in extreme denial, seeing your junk at that age fuckin’ traumatised me.”

“You _sooooo_ enjoyed it.”

“Shut up.”]

  1. **_Seen or been seen by another person in a sensual context? [x]_**



Ponyboy, sprawled over his bed and already naked when he walks in. Ponyboy, when he refuses to let Curly touch while he sticks his ass out _way_ more than necessary when doing basic household things. Ponyboy, when he makes eye contact and spreads his legs deliberately slow, but can’t help the tops of his ears going flaming red.

  1. **_Masturbated? [x]_**
  2. **_Masturbated to a picture or video? [x]_**



Self-pleasure. There’s a different kind of feeling to it, a different sensation to sex entirely. It’s something he only gets around to realising after he starts having regular sex, once jerking off stops being solely about getting off.

It’s private, it’s personal, and it feels a different kind of good when it’s just him and his right hand.

[“So thas’ why you can only beat me with your right hand when we arm wrestle,” says Ponyboy, indignantly.

Curly winks.]

  1. **_Masturbated while someone else was in the room? [x]_**



Before, when it’s more like an urge. When he’s young and desperately horny and with a fuck-ton of pent-up sexual frustration, with no self-control and nowhere to let it go.

How much did Tim drink? Enough that he spent ten minutes hurling on the porch before coming in and collapsing on his bed fully dressed.

Curly holds his breath when he comes, and Tim doesn’t stir.

[“Y’know what Curly? I ain’t even gonna question that.”]

  1. **_Been caught masturbating? [x]_**



Young and desperately horny and—

“Arghhh! Sweet _Jesus,_ do that shit in the bathroom _goddamn—_ ”

Curly’s never gone soft so quickly in his life, and he hurls a pillow at the doorway. Tim lets out the most unmanly shriek that Curly’s ever heard when he dodges it spectacularly and slams the door shut again.

[“Oh my god, Curly.”

“Shut up.”]

**Author's Note:**

> lmao using the rice purity test as a list of prompts probably wasn't the best idea but we're here now, sorry


End file.
